


Private Lessons

by Hot_elf



Series: Dragon Age - series 3 (Morena Amell / Cassandra Hawke) [4]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morena Amell has successfully seduced Alistair, but she is less than impressed with his performance in bed. She turns to Zevran for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lessons

**Private Lessons**

Alistair sank back on the bed with a satisfied sigh, the expression on his face one of utter bliss. "Maker, Morena, that was... fabulous."

His heaving chest was covered with a fine sheen of sweat. Muscles rippled under smooth golden skin as he stretched, and Morena sighed inwardly; her fellow warden was a magnificent sight indeed. A pity he was such an innocent. She would need weeks to teach him even the most basic sexual techniques. Weeks of blushing, hesitating, blundering attempts to please her. _Unless..._ An idea was forming in her head.

"Fabulous," she agreed, propping herself up on top of him to look into his open, guileless face. "But you know what would be even more exciting?"

Alistair frowned for a moment. "What do you mean, more exciting? Are you saying you're not happy with..." He looked very young for a moment, very vulnerable.

"I'm more than happy, my love." Morena smiled and soothingly stroked his hair. "You know I love you. And any girl would be content to have such a fine lover. It's just an idea." He still looked worried, so she hurriedly went on. "Just think what a marvellous time we could have if we asked Zevran to join us for a night or two."

"Zevran?" Alistair pushed her away and sat up, visibly agitated. "Morena, what is the meaning of this? Do you mean to tell me you... regret you're with me now, instead of him?"

Morena bit her lip. Obviously she had hit a sore spot. Alistair had a hard time accepting that she hadn't been quite as virginal as him when they first made love. Though he ought to be grateful, really. The mere thought of what a mess he would have made of that first night without her assistance made her shudder. Still, it was best not to remind him too often that she had a lot more experience in sexual matters than he did. Growing up in the Tower had left her with few illusions and fewer inhibitions. But he didn't need to know that.

He did know about her fling with Zevran, though. The assassin hadn't exactly been discreet. She wondered briefly whether it had been a mistake to invite him into her tent, but then she thought back to the nights spent in his arms, the slow build-up of pleasure, the exquisite dexterity with which he had played her body, and she had to hold back a smile. Beautiful, sinful Zevran. No, she didn't regret him. Not for a moment.

But now Alistair had to be dealt with. Alistair who was the heir to Ferelden's throne and who would help her take down the Archdemon. His Templar training actually might come in handy there, even though the idea of working with one of _them_ still sent shivers down her spine. Morena pushed away the thought. She needed him, so she had to make sure he needed her. Still, there was no reason why the whole affair shouldn't yield at least a modicum of pleasure for her.

"Don't be silly now, love, what's there to regret?" She climbed into his lap, arranging her small, curvy body against his hard, muscled torso. She didn't have to pretend she enjoyed this. He felt good and warm and strong. With a soft purr of pleasure, she closed her dark eyes and rested her head against his shoulder, stroking his chest, adding just the tiniest bit of magic to her caresses. He shivered under her touch.

"You're wonderful and sweet, and all I want is to be with you." Her touch became slowly more insistent. "It's just... Zevran really is a master at making a woman happy, you know. I'm sure with a combination of your stamina and his technique, you'd be ... irresistible." Her voice dropped to a deep, seductive tone as her hand travelled deeper. "I don't think I'd be able to refuse you anything at all, you know."

Alistair's hands, which had been playing with her long black tresses, clenched involuntarily into fists. "Morena..." He blushed as he recalled the noises he had heard from her tent on the nights Zevran had joined her there. The muffled cries, the groans, the long sighs. And the look on Morena's face the day after, the smile of happy satisfaction playing around her full lips. With a groan, he buried his face in her hair.

Morena wiggled closer to him, nibbling on his collarbone. She knew she almost had him. "Come on, sweetheart. What's the harm in trying? I think you might enjoy this more than you think."

Her hands grazed down his stomach while her teeth scraped sharply against his skin. He flinched in pain, but then her clever fingers closed around his hardness and his head fell back with a sigh.

"All right, Morena. But you have to be the one... to ask him... to join us." His voice sounded strange to him, hoarse, strangled, uttering words he'd never expected to say.

"Don't worry." She hid her triumphant smile against his chest as she straddled him. "I'll talk to him in the morning. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

* * *

Predictably, Zevran didn't need much persuasion, though he seemed amused by the idea of tutoring Alistair. He liked Morena. She was clever and inventive and unscrupulous - qualities he appreciated. And she'd never pretended to regard him as anything more than a passing diversion, so it didn't occur to him to be anything but flattered by her offer. Still, he had to admit he was slightly sceptical regarding Alistair's participation in this.

It was lucky they still had several nights at Redcliffe castle. Morena's plan would have been nearly impossible to pull off in camp. Here, however, she had the luxury of a large, private bedchamber. And the enticing prospect of two well-rested, freshly bathed and groomed men focussing solely on her pleasure. She could hardly wait until night fell and they retired to their rooms.

Alistair joined her almost immediately. There was no need to make a secret of his visits to her room. Arl Eamon knew they were a couple, and he didn't seem to mind, not since she had made it clear she wasn't interested in marrying Alistair and endangering his candidacy for the throne. The Arl had sown quite a few wild oats in his own youth, and was only too willing to let Maric's son enjoy the same privilege.

Morena had already undressed and put on a short linen nightgown adorned with lace. With Arlessa Isolde gone, bled out on the stone floor in the ritual that saved her son from the demon, the grieving Arl had given Morena permission to go through her possessions. She had gratefully taken advantage of the offer and had chosen several pretty dresses, as well as an assortment of toiletries and scented soaps - fine Orlesian luxuries the likes of which she had never owned before.

The thin white fabric of the gown set off Morena's dark skin and clung to her curves. Alistair swallowed hard when she beckoned him to join her on the bed and motioned for him to pull off his shirt, leaving him only in his breeches. When she kissed him tenderly, he relaxed for a moment, but he nearly jumped when a curtain near the window moved, revealing the slim figure of the assassin.

"Damn it, Zevran, there's no need to be quite so stealthy!" Alistair knew he sounded too loud, too aggressive, but Zevran just smiled.

"My apologies, _bell’uomo_. I thought it... advisable that no one else learnt of our little adventure." His rich, sensuous voice added an additional layer of suggestiveness to his words.

Zevran moved closer to the bed, undoing his belt as he advanced and putting his daggers carefully down on a little chest of drawers. His gaze travelled unabashedly over Alistair's naked chest and stomach, making the warrior blush.

"Ah, but this is a pleasant sight indeed." Zevran's gesture took them both in. "I think I should return the favour, don't you think?"

With a lithe, sinuous movement he shrugged off his shirt, exposing his naked torso to their eyes. Morena's eyes widened in delight, even though she had seen it all before. But he looked even more beautiful in the soft candlelight that made his skin shimmer like burnished gold and the lines of his tattoos come alive in undulating patters across his lean muscles.

Alistair had spent all day worrying about whether he would be able to share Morena's affections. But he wasn't prepared for the wholly unfamiliar feelings that assailed him at the sight of the assassin's magnificent body. His cheeks flushed in confusion and he had to fight the urge to flee, to leave all this behind him and head for the safety of his room.

Morena must have sensed his panic, for she put a soothing hand on his naked chest and pulled him down with her on the soft sheets. "Shhhh, my love. Everything will be fine. Just relax."

She exchanged a quick glance with Zevran, and he nodded briefly before joining them on the bed, taking care to place himself so that Morena was lying between the two men, creating a safe distance for Alistair that visibly calmed him. For a moment they remained still, as if they were waiting for some unspoken signal. Then Morena sighed and pulled Zevran down into a kiss, her hand taking Alistair's and pressing it firmly in reassurance.

Alistair watched, still shaking with insecurity, but with growing fascination, as the assassin nipped gently at her lips, teasing her with the merest hint of tongue until she was moaning impatiently, then let his hand trail along her jaw as he deepened the kiss, drawing it out until he finally pulled back with a last playful tug at her lower lip. Morena looked flushed and dreamy, and when she turned her face up to Alistair, he plucked up his courage and began to mimic what he had just seen, playing with her, using his lips and teeth and tongue in ways that simply hadn't occurred to him before.

Morena arched up into his hands with a shaky sigh, and he began to tug impatiently at her nightgown, when he felt a warm but firm grip on his wrist. Surprised, he realized Zevran had taken hold of him.

"Tch, so impatient." The assassin's golden eyes were full of amusement, but warm and friendly. Torn between embarrassment and curiosity, Alistair raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We have plenty of time, my friend." Zevran took his hand and placed it on Morena's hips. "No need to hurry with the undressing."

Morena's sighs turned into small whimpers as Zevran's full lips made their way down her throat, trailing along the neckline of the nightgown, then further down to her still covered breasts. With a brief glance at Alistair, he bowed down and took her nipple between his lips, sucking hard through the linen. Morena cried out, her hand tangling in his long blond hair, and he grinned smugly, motioning for Alistair to take care of her other breast. Alistair hesitated, realizing the position would bring their heads side by side, but when he watched Morena's reaction to Zevran's nibbling and suckling, when he saw her nipple harden, the dark outline clearly visible through the soaked fabric, he couldn't resist. Once again, he followed the assassin's lead, watching, learning, trying to find the right rhythm.

Morena was moaning loudly now, grabbing their heads each with one hand, writhing under their combined caresses. Her movement pushed the two of them closer together, Alistair's stubbly cheek grazing Zevran's sensitive ears, which made the elf shudder with pleasure. Zevran's nimble fingers got busy untying the fastenings of her nightgown, pushing aside the soft cloth and giving them full access to her beautiful body.

He pulled Alistair back and ruffled his hair almost tenderly, ignoring the renewed blush his action caused. "Watch, _carissimo_ , watch her face."

And he bowed down to plant small kisses and bites all over Morena's stomach and chest, keeping an eye on her reactions at all times.

"Look at her and learn. See how she bites her lip when I do this?" He demonstrated again, a quick brushing of his lips over her hips. "And how she arches up when I touch her here?" The assassin's hand was wandering up her thighs now, at a slow unhurried pace.

"Take your time. All over her body, you will find places that make her squirm, that will make her moan. Yes, like this." Zevran took Alistair's hand and guided it to Morena's other leg, trailing up from the ankle to the knee and further.

"And when you finally reach your goal..." Zevran's hand dipped between Morena's legs for the briefest of moments, but his touch made her cry out and her hips buck up. "You will find she is already impatient for your touch, wet and hot and ready."

Zevran grinned and, to Alistair's shocked surprise, put his glistening index finger to the other man's lips. Alistair hesitated for a moment, but then the scent of her arousal overrode his concerns and he opened his lips, sucking in Zevran's finger, licking it hungrily. The assassin hissed with pleasure, his eyes darkening.

"You are a quick learner. Maybe it's time the two of us got a little more comfortable, no?" Putting a soothing hand on Morena's trembling thigh, Zevran slipped out of his breeches. Alistair couldn't resist looking, though his cheeks flamed when his eyes wandered down to Zevran's crotch. _He's well endowed for an elf, but hardly bigger than I am._ The thought was automatic and he blushed even deeper, silently berating himself for such adolescent posturing.

Zevran seemed to read his thoughts and grinned. "Well?"

Alistair closed his eyes and quickly took off his own pants. It was easier than he had expected, and it was true he was much more comfortable freed of the increasingly constricting material. Zevran's smile remained warm and reassuring.

"Much better. Now, _carissimo_ , if you really want to make your woman happy, there is one art you should study above all others." He slid down to the foot of the bed, motioning for Alistair to follow him. Running his hands up Morena's thighs again, Zevran parted them with a gentle but insistent touch, spreading her wide for them. Alistair gasped when the meaning of the elf's words sunk in.

"Come here. Watch me closely." Zevran took care to position his head in such a way that Alistair had a good view of what he was doing. And while his tongue and lips were doing things to Morena that had her clench her hands into the bed linen and scrabble her feet against the mattress, he somehow managed to keep up a constant commentary in his soft, sensuous voice. He detailed the perfect spots to touch and the ones to avoid until the last moment, pointed out minute reactions and shudders, demonstrated nibbles and licks and small bites until Alistair's head was spinning and he was so far past blushing he couldn't even remember how to do so.

Finally, Zevran pulled back and gracefully moved up the bed, behind Morena's back. Kissing her softly, he sat her between his legs, propping her up against his chest. He took hold of her knees and spread her slowly, invitingly, offering her to Alistair like a special present.

"She's yours now." His voice was dark and raspy, and Alistair couldn't have held back to save his life.

With a sigh, he slid inside Morena's waiting body, feeling her tremble as he entered her deep. She leaned back against Zevran, caught up between their bodies, and there was no mistaking the look of utter bliss on her face.

"Maker, _Alistair_!" Her hips came up to meet him and she moaned almost desperately.

He began to move, but he had to stop almost immediately. Violent shudders racked his body and he feared he would ruin it all by spending himself too early. Almost without thinking, he threw an imploring gaze at Zevran. The assassin gripped Morena's hips hard, making her hold still for a moment, giving Alistair a chance to recover. Then he carefully rearranged their bodies.

Following his instructions, Alistair lay back. Zevran gently positioned Morena on top of him and pushed her down onto his hard member with excruciating slowness.

Kneeling down behind Morena, Zevran took hold of her hips again and began to set a careful pace, laughing at her impatient huffs. "Ah, _carissima_ , take your time. Good things come to those who wait, no?"

Alistair bit his lip to keep his focus. Nothing else counted but the feel of Morena's body around him, the delicious friction of her wet walls, the sweet noises she was making. Zevran increased the tempo, and he couldn't take his eyes off Morena's face. She was close, so close, but he was almost certain he couldn't bear it much longer. And then Zevran took his hand and moved it right between her legs, pressing down insistently. With a hoarse scream, Morena came, arching up into his hand, so beautiful in her unbridled lust that it was too much to bear. His own orgasm hit him with such force he almost passed out for a moment.

When he opened his eyes again, Zevran had already pulled Morena off him, pushing her down into the cushions and taking her with a raw greed that clearly showed how much effort it had cost him to wait his turn. The pair of them were right next to Alistair, not a finger's width between them and him. Abandoning his scruples, he ran his hands over both their bodies, finally allowing himself to touch Zevran, to feel hard muscles under silky skin. It was over far too soon, and he quickly withdrew his hand, but Zevran just smiled and slithered gracefully between their bodies, obviously enjoying the physical contact even after he had been so thoroughly sated.

Morena laughed drowsily and pushed a golden strand of hair from his forehead. "Zev. Thank you."

The assassin smiled. "It was my pleasure, my dear. And I believe the two of you should now be able to put the lesson into practice without my help, don't you think?"

He slid off the bed and reached for his clothes. For a moment Alistair was gripped by an impulse to hold him back, to ask him to stay. The idea was tempting, an enticing promise of further pleasures he could only dimly guess at.

But in the end his sense of propriety won out, and he settled back with a sigh, while Zevran slid out of the room. Morena nestled contentedly in his arms, looking happy and sated. It was easy to tell himself that this night had been nothing but a favour for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to zevgirl for her help and advice!


End file.
